


all wrapped in one he was so many sins

by breakingmyrulesagain



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Felching, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation, Top Im Jaebum | JB, needy jinyoung, overuse of the word hyung lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingmyrulesagain/pseuds/breakingmyrulesagain
Summary: jjp morning sex





	all wrapped in one he was so many sins

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song heaven by julia michaels
> 
> hi. this is my first actual contribution to this fandom and my first time writing actual smut. *hides*
> 
> to [marchtwentyfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour), thank you for being my beta and for always encouraging me to push my limits when it comes to writing. luvyu. <3

Jinyoung’s always looked lovely in the mornings, Jaebum observes; his lips pulled into a pout, face half smushed into the pillow, arms pushed underneath the pillow, the sinful curve of his back, ass half-covered by the blanket.

His ass. Jaebum remembers feeling it jiggle as he spanked him last night, remembers watching as the color slowly turns pink then red as he delivers more slaps while Jinyoung counts, remembers the hot, wet feeling as he pushes his cock in to the hilt. You could say he was obsessed, but can you really blame him? Jinyoung had the best ass.

Jaebum pulls the blanket off, careful not to wake up the sleeping figure. He lightly runs a hand down the still-red skin, still warm. He moves and crawls closer to Jinyoung, pressing fleeting kisses on the curve of his back, trailing down to where one hand is resting lightly on the left cheek. He darts his tongue out, gently licking the warm skin.

The younger boy stirs and groans, pushing a leg up but not waking up. Jaebum watches him, follows the movement and his breath hitches when it exposes Jinyoung’s hole, still a bit red from last night’s activities. It makes his grip on one cheek tighten, his fingers digging into the meat and leaving red marks, adding to the ones already there. He leans forward and noses the small of Jinyoung’s back before pulling one cheek away and kitten licking around his rim. Jaebum pulls away to check on the sleeping boy, careful not to wake him up. When he sees Jinyoung still fast asleep, he goes back and licks a wider strip from his perineum to Jinyoung’s hole. Briefly, he hears Jinyoung groan and feels him move but he ignores it, too caught up in the taste of the younger boy. Jaebum tongues his hole, pressing in but not enough to breach, teasing. He hears a muffled moan then a hand gripping his head, neither pushing him away or pulling him closer. Jaebum would smirk if his mouth wasn’t too busy pressing sucking kisses to the younger boy’s rim, licking the furl of his entrance.

“H-hyung.” Jinyoung’s sleep-roughened voice breaks him from the trance. Jaebum hums in assent but doesn’t stop his movements, going back to teasing the point of his tongue in Jinyoung’s hole.

The fingers in his hair pull him away and he relents, lets himself be pulled away to look at Jinyoung. The younger boy looks wrecked -  cheeks red, eyes half-lidded, breathing already a bit laboured, and cock already hard. It fuels his lust, gets the older’s cock hard to see how much this affects him.

Jaebum pulls away and admires Jinyoung’s body, the younger boy already getting on his knees and presenting his ass to the older boy like an offering. A hand comes up and the younger boy pulls one asscheek away to reveal his spit-slick hole and whining for him to continue. It was such a blatant display of neediness and Jaebum’s always been a helpless man for Jinyoung. The older boy knees closer and goes back to kitten licking the area around his rim. He hears Jinyoung sigh and sees him reach for his cock, tip already shiny with precum. Jaebum bats the hand away and pulls his mouth from the younger’s entrance, the other boy whining at the loss.

“No touching,” Jaebum says and it has Jinyoung’s toes curling, another whine escaping his mouth but he obeys; hands gripping the pillow hard. Jaebum kisses the back of his neck in gratitude and mutters a quick _good boy_ that has the younger boy shivering. He goes back to tonguing Jinyoung’s hole, finally pushing his tongue in and moaning at the taste. Jinyoung answers with a groan and a push of his hips, urging his hyung to tongue-fuck him so Jaebum does; he thrusts his tongue and pulls the younger’s hips, a silent command for Jinyoung to fuck himself on it.

Jaebum pulls away to catch his breath, resting his forehead against the small of the other’s back. Jinyoung whines at the loss, his glistening hole fluttering so Jaebum grabs the discarded bottle of lube and squirts a dollop on his fingers. He rubs the pad of his lubed index finger against the younger’s hole - a quick warning - before pushing in to the third knuckle. He hears Jinyoung gasp at the sudden intrusion but feels him push back against his hand when he makes a move to pull away as if chasing the sensation of being full. The older boy kisses his hip and goes back in with two fingers while his thumb rubs the stretched rim. Jinyoung takes it easily and is soon begging for more, gasping for him to just fuck him already but Jaebum takes his time and relishes the sight of Jinyoung’s hole slowly being stretched to prepare him for his cock. Soon, another finger joins the other two and the younger boy moans at the size. Jaebum can hear him sobbing.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Hyung…” He was saying with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, lips bitten red, and fingers white from fisting the pillowcase so hard in an effort to not touch himself.

Jaebum leans over and captures his mouth in a searing kiss, effectively silencing Jinyoung so he can continue stretching him out. He pulls away and nuzzles his nose against Jinyoung’s neck, inhaling the heady scent of sweat and something undeniably _Jinyoung_ that has him feeling intoxicated.

“Patience, baby. Gotta make sure you're all nice and stretched for my cock first.” Jaebum leaves another kiss on Jinyoung’s shoulder and proceeds to thrust his fingers in and out. When he hits the bundle of nerves, a loud moan leaves Jinyoung’s lips and later has him squirming and biting the pillow. He pushes back on the older boy’s fingers, riding the short digits and chasing his own pleasure until Jaebum removes his fingers entirely.

Jinyoung whines at the loss but it soon devolves into a gasp when he feels Jaebum lick his fluttering hole one last time and then starts rubbing his cock head on his entrance, thrusting gently and teasing him.

“You want this, baby? Want my cock?” Jaebum licks his lips and watches Jinyoung desperately trying to push back and get him inside.

“Yes, want it. Want it inside me. Please."

  
That was all the confirmation Jaebum needed so he thrusts inside, moaning at the tight heat. He pushes in to the hilt and doesn’t give Jinyoung enough time to get used to the stretch before he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts in again.

Jinyoung takes it like a champ, pushing back and riding his cock like his life depended on it. Jaebum holds his hips in a bruising grip and leans forward to press sucking kisses to the younger’s neck, making sure to leave marks in its wake. So that everyone knows who Jinyoung belongs to - that he’ll always be Jaebum’s and no one else’s.

A change in angle has Jinyoung crumpling to the bed, groaning as Jaebum hits the sweet spot inside him that makes him see stars and his cock rubs against the sheets, leaving the spot wet.

“C-close. Hyung, I’m s-so close.” So Jaebum pulls out and taps Jinyoung’s hip, commanding him to flip over and lay on his back.

When Jinyoung’s back hits the soft sheets, he immediately puts both hands under his knees and pulls, calling for his hyung to get back inside and fuck him please please _please_.

So Jaebum does. He quickly thrusts inside and resumes his pace, fucking Jinyoung down hard enough to have the mattress squeaking and the headboard thumping against the wall. He buries his face in Jinyoung’s neck, licking the sweat gathering there and leaving more bruises.

A rough, calloused hand slowly strokes Jinyoung’s dick in time with the older boy’s thrusts and soon, Jinyoung is seeing stars, biting at Jaebum’s shoulder hard enough to almost draw blood as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. Jaebum follows soon after, filling the younger boy up with his cum.

They don’t move for a while, too busy catching their breath and basking in the post-coital haze. It’s not long before Jaebum slowly pulls out, Jinyoung wincing as he feels the cum slowly drip out of his used hole. The older boy pulls away and clucks his tongue when he sees the mess.

Suddenly, Jinyoung feels a soft, wet sensation at his entrance. He groans and grabs a fistful of the older boy’s hair, squirming from the oversensitivity as Jaebum cleans him up and licks the cum from his sore hole.

“Too much, hyung.” He moans and pulls at the black strands, getting the older to stop. So Jaebum relents; pulls away and kisses his way back to Jinyoung’s mouth, thrusting his tongue inside that has the younger boy moaning at the taste.

Eventually, Jaebum moves to lay beside the younger boy and pulls him closer, burying his nose in Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung just sighs and cuddles closer, nuzzling Jaebum’s neck and closes his eyes, letting the exhaustion of their recent activity take its toll and lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. that's it. if you made it this far, good for you!


End file.
